wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donita Donata
"My jet travels at the speed of style, darling." Donita Donata is a recurring villain in Wild Kratts. She is a fashion designer that uses animals to make clothes. Appearance Donita has maroon hair and golden eyes as well as a square head. She usually wears a reddish-pink shirt adorned with dots with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She wears long, blue-green earrings. Her pants are umber brown and are worn up to the waist. She wears high-heels and a lot of makeup. Personality Donita easily gets frustrated and angry. Although she is able to do her own work, she often avoids doing it because she thinks it will make her look "unfashionable". She is bossy, and she tries to make herself look superior when facing others. She is also shown to be a bit of a flirt, as seen in her debut in Flight of the Draco, with her close interactions with Martin, seeing as she also refers to him as "Martino". She also has an enormous ego, and this makes her easy to dupe. Abilities in his Firefly Power suit.]] Donita incorporates animals into whatever she is making by placing them in suspended animation, in which the animals can not move, but are still fully conscious. She then either shows them off at fashion shows or sells them. Donita also has a henchman named Dabio. Although always ready to serve her every need, Dabio's childish attitude and low intelligence keep her from accomplishing her plans quickly, if at all. Typically, Donita travels the world in her pink, private jet. The interior is littered with dress forms, sewing machines, posters, drapes, boxes filled with clothing and fabrics, and all of her comforts. The jet also has a suction vacuum, which she uses to suck up her animal targets. She also travels in a pink yacht, which has an outdoor pool. Her yacht has a pink speed boat. She even owns a fancy limo/car. Donita can hack into the Wild Kratts computers, meaning that she must be good with technologies. Weaponry * Pose Beams * Mannequin Units Sightings Season 1 * Flight of the Draco * Platypus Cafe * Voyage of the Butterflier XT * Fireflies * Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus * Walk on the Wetside * Mimic * The Gecko Effect * Birds of a Feather Season 2 * Secrets of the Spider's Web * Seahorse Rodeo * Blowfish Blowout * Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef Season 3 * Under Frozen Pond * Fossa-Palooza * Lemur Legs * Golden Bamboo Lemur * Back in Creature Time, Part 2: Tasmanian Tiger (as her ancestor) Season 4 * Liturgusa Krattorum * Snowy Owl Invasion * A Creature Christmas * Red Panda Rescue (cameo) * Spirit Bear (mentioned) * The Colors of China * Animals Who Live To Be 100 Years Old (cameo) * Archerfish School Trivia * Donita is shown to be quite wealthy, seeing as she has her own private jet and yacht, along with a mansion. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Female humans Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters